


In Need of Buffing

by fuzipenguin



Series: Kinktober 2018 [20]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, Innuendo, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Sideswipe can't help it... Sunstreaker just keeps bending over, right in front of him!





	In Need of Buffing

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20. Thigh Highs

                “You know, you could do with a polish too,” Sunstreaker muttered, feeling his brother’s stare. “You’re looking a little scruffy.”

                “Nah… much rather watch you,” Sideswipe replied flippantly.

                Sunstreaker lifted his head and sighed. Sideswipe didn’t particularly care all that much about how he looked, much to Sunstreaker’s endless dismay. He was certain that if he hadn’t stepped in multiple times over the years, Sideswipe would be just primer gray by now.

                Sideswipe waggled his orbital ridges and blew a kiss at Sunstreaker when their gazes met. He was sitting backwards on a chair, leaning his chest against the back of it, the very picture of insolence.

                “You’re going to make me do if for you, aren’t you?” Sunstreaker asked despairingly. He leaned back down and gingerly touched the paint of his lower legs, then his upper. Finally dry. Time to buff.

                As he set about utilizing the coarser cloth on his right shin, Sideswipe made a noise in the back of his throat. Sunstreaker didn’t deign to look at him. “What?” he snapped.

                “It’s a nice view,” Sideswipe said. His voice sounded a little strangled. Sunstreaker sighed again, realizing that he had bent over directly in front of Sideswipe. He was no doubt ogling Sunstreaker’s aft. While it was certainly worthy of ogling, there was a time and a place. While they were in the privacy of their quarters, it was surface maintenance time.

                “You could help me, you know,” Sunstreaker replied. “Then you could view it up close.”

                Sideswipe made a thoughtful noise and then Sunstreaker heard the creak of the chair as his brother stood. Sideswipe sauntered around to Sunstreaker’s front and grabbed another buffing cloth, kneeling in front of him. He winked up at Sunstreaker, grinning roguishly.

                “An even better view,” Sideswipe remarked, sliding the buffer cloth up Sunstreaker’s left thigh. Sunstreaker batted at Sideswipe’s wrist before his fingers could wander any higher.

                “You’re not here to grope,” Sunstreaker chided.

                Sideswipe pouted. “But it’s so hard not to. All this shiny new paint…” He slowly started buffing Sunstreaker’s outer thigh, gaze hungrily flickering up and down Sunstreaker’s leg.

                “It’s not shiny yet,” Sunstreaker reminded him.

                “Mm… it’s why I like this stage best,” Sideswipe murmured. Sunstreaker glanced at him askance.

                “What? That makes no sense. I wouldn’t be caught dead out in public like this,” Sunstreaker scoffed, straightening up and gesturing to himself.

                “Yeah, it’s not _shiny_ -shiny,” Sideswipe said, nodding. “But it has that potential. And you’re a lot less likely to kill me if I scuff it.”

                Sideswipe winked at him and then launched himself upwards. Surprised, Sunstreaker topped over backwards and they tumbled to the ground together. Engine revving in aggravation, Sunstreaker started to push at Sideswipe’s shoulders, but Sideswipe ground his pelvis against his, momentarily making him pause.

                “C’mon, baby,” Sideswipe whispered, lips curving up at the corners. “Wrap those gorgeous thighs around me… let’s make some actual scratches for you to buff out.”

                Sunstreaker growled, cuffing Sideswipe alongside the head. It barely made him flinch and he swiveled his hips, pressing his warm panel against Sunstreaker’s.

                “You are _not_ cute,” Sunstreaker grated out.

                “Nah, but I _am_ sexy and you need more than just a repaint to relax you after these last few days,” Sideswipe said, expression turning a little more serious.

                Sunstreaker considered it. It _had_ been a long week. Back to back battles with barely any time to rest or fuel. Certainly no time to ‘face.

                “You’re not _that_ sexy,” Sunstreaker muttered in surrender, sliding his knee up so he could hook it over Sideswipe’s hip.

                “You’ve just forgotten,” Sideswipe said, smirking. “Let me remind you…”

 

~ End


End file.
